Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm
Journey of Destruction Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm „Geliebte Mitbewohnerin aufstehen“, klopfte es einige Töne zu laut an die Tür des verdunkelten Zimmers. „Verzieh dich“, murrte es unter einem Haufen von Decken zurück. Doch die Person hörte nicht und schlug die Tür mit einem „Herzlichen guten Morgen“ gegen die Wand und begann sofort damit die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite zu ziehen. „Komm schon Lizzy, du musst eh bald zur Arbeit.“ „Ist ja schon gut Mél“, müde schob Lizzy die Decken zur Seite, nur um zischend durch zusammen gebissene Zähne einzuatmen, als ihr Rücken verdächtig knackte. „Du solltest damit endlich zum Arzt gehen Lynn, das sieht echt nicht gut aus“, murmelte Mél tadelnd und strich vorsichtig über die mehr als sichtbare Wirbelsäule ihrer Freundin, welche sich langsam aufrichtete. „Der Arzt kann da nichts machen, Mélanie das ist ein Gendefekt, den man nicht beheben kann. Den hab ich schon seit meiner Geburt.“ Mélanie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Zieh dir endlich was an, damit wir los können, ich hab sofort als erstes ´ne Vorlesung und möchte vorher wenigstens noch schnell meine Sachen auf ´s Zimmer bringen können.“ „Sklaventreiberin“, murmelte Lynn und schaffte es endlich vom Bett hoch. Mélanie war schon dazu übergegangen Lynns Anziehsachen zusammen zu suchen, damit sie noch einmal schnell unter die Dusche hüpfen konnte. Schnaubend auf Grund des Mutterverhaltens, dachte Lynn zurück an die Zeit vor fünf Jahren, als sie noch das Mutterverhalten gezeigt hatte. Damals, als sie noch Lisa hieß und Mélanie noch schüchterner als eine Jungfrau in Nöten war. Damals hatten sie noch in Deutschland gelebt, es waren gerade Ferien und Lisa stand kurz vor ihrem 18ten Geburtstag. Acht Tage vor ihrem Geburtstag rief Melanie sie unter Tränen an und fragte, ob sie vorbei kommen könnte, weil sie es alleine nicht schaffe. Natürlich hatte sie sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, vor allem, weil Melanie noch nie so verzweifelt geklungen hatte. Als Lisa die Wohnung betrat, fand sie ihre Freundin zusammen gekauert auf dem Fußboden im Wohnzimmer wieder. Die Tränenspur war noch nicht getrocknet. „Er hat die Augen nicht mehr aufgemacht, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.“ An diesen Satz erinnerte die Ältere sich noch, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Ihr Vater war gestorben und Melanie damit allein. Ihre Mutter war Demenz-krank und war seit Melanie neun Jahre alt war in einem Pflegeheim. Sie hatte Melanie damals einen Tee gemacht und sie in eine Decke gewickelt, während sie die Notrufnummer wählte und alle Informationen durch gab, sogar später als die Polizei kam, kümmerte sie sich um alles und schirmte Melanie so gut es ging von allem ab. Erst spät in der Nacht, als alles geklärt war, hatte Lisa Melanie zu sich nach Hause mitgenommen. Nur um dort erst einmal von ihren Eltern angeschnauzt zu werden, dass sie keine Nachricht hinter lassen hatte, oder ans Handy gegangen war. Das Gespräch war mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht zu Ende gegangen, was man am nächsten Tag nur überdeutlich sehen konnte, da ihre Wange ein schönes Gemisch aus violett, blau und rot gewesen war. Lisas Vater war nie zimperlich mit Schlägen umgegangen. Da sie Melanie nicht nach Hause gehen ließ, verlangten ihre Eltern nach ein paar Tagen eine Erklärung, warum sie immer noch da war. Als sie versuchte es zu erklären, machten ihre Eltern es ihr nur zu deutlich klar, was sie davon hielten. „Was hältst du von Amerika“, hatte Lisa Melanie gefragte, als sie in ihrem Zimmer Sachen zusammen suchten. „Schön, aber leider zu teuer, ich bin froh, wenn ich genug Geld zusammen bekomme um in einer WG zu wohnen.“ In der Nacht zu Lisas 18ten, waren Beide bei einer Nacht und Nebelaktion mit gepackten Koffern zum Flughafen gefahren, vor welchem Lisa neue Pässe und Ausweise hervor gezogen hatte, welche sie als vollkommen neue Personen in Amerika auswiesen. Melanie war so erfreut gewesen, dass sie vergaß zu fragen, wie Lisa es geschafft hatte und vor allem wo sie das Geld her hatte. Sie hatte Mélanie später von ihrem Erbe erzählt. Ihrer verstorbenen Großmutter, die ein heimliches Konto für sie angelegt hatte, auf welches dann auch noch das Erbe kam, als sie starb. Sobald sie über die Schwelle des amerikanischen Flughafens als Lynn Northman und Mélanie Cillian traten, offenbarte Lynn Mélanie, dass sie selbst arbeiten gehen würde und Mélanie, sobald sie die High School fertig hatte in Ruhe studieren konnte, ohne sich über die Kosten Sorgen zu machen. Mittlerweile studierte Mélanie mit fast 21 Jahren Mathematik, Informatik und Molekularbiologie, während Lynn mit 23 Jahren in einer Werkstatt arbeitete und dort nach Kundenwünschen Autos, Motorräder und anders zusammen baute. Sie fuhr eine weiße 848-Ducati, welche sie selbst zusammen gebastelt hatte, ein wahres Schmuckstück. Mélanie besaß zwar einen Führerschein, ließ sich aber lieber von Lynn zur Uni fahren, da sie nur am Wochenende bei ihnen zu Hause war und in der Woche auf dem Campus wohnte, wäre ein Auto Verschwendung. „Nicht trödeln Lizzy, oder ich weck dich das nächste Mal noch früher“, klopfte Mél an die Tür. Lizzy, jeder der sie kannte wunderte sich, dass Mél sie mit einem Spitznamen anredete, der nicht passte, aber es wusste ja auch keiner ihren alten Namen. Sich noch einmal kurz im Spiegel betrachtend, zog sie sich an. Sobald sie in Amerika angekommen waren, hatte Lynn sich ihre Haare endlich weiß färben können, etwas was sie schon seit ihrem zehnten Geburtstag wollte, da es gut zu ihren fast schwarzen Augen passte, welche einen leichten grau-Ton besaßen. Sie war mittlerweile 1.80m groß, wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum die meisten sie komisch ansahen, oder es war das Knochenflügel-Tattoo, das sie auf dem ganzen Rücken hatte. Sie war blass und ziemlich dünn, was allerdings nicht besorgniserregend war, da sie wie ein Mähdrescher fraß. Mélanie war zwar nicht so groß wie sie, was wahrscheinlich auch gut so war, da Mélanie sonst ihren kindlichen Touch verlieren würde, aber sie besaß diese perfekte „unschuldige“ Aura, welche fast alle Leute hinters Licht führen konnte. Vor allem, da sie einen perfekten „unschuldiges kleines Mädchen“-Blick mit ihren gelb-grün-grauen Augen drauf hatte und wenn sie dann noch unschuldig an ihren langen braunen Haaren spielte, konnte sie wahrscheinlich jeden Millionär um sein Geld bringen. Zumindest hatte es bis jetzt immer beim Pokern geklappt, wenn sie am Wochenende immer in einer Bar spielten. Meist waren sie nach einem Wochenende um einige Tausender reicher. Fertig angezogen, schlüpfte Lynn noch schnell in ihre Motorradjacke, griff sich ihren Helm und verschwand durch die Haustür, hinter welcher Mélanie schon mit ihrem Helm und ihrer Tasche wartete. Es gab keinen in der Umgebung, der nicht schon einmal die weiße Ducati mit ihrem weißen Fahrer und schwarzen Hintermann gesehen bzw. gehört hatte. Vielleicht war es doch eine schlechte Idee gewesen, die Bars in der Umgebung abzuklappern. Eine dreiviertel Stunde später fuhr Lynn auf den Campus, auch wenn dies verboten war und brachte Mélanie so nahe es ging zum Verwaltungsgebäude. Sie klappte ihr Visier hoch und half Mél mit ihrer Tasche von der Maschine. „Mach keinen Unsinn, mach nur das, was ich auch machen würde und wir telefonieren heute Abend, außer du bekommst heute die Testergebnisse, dann will ich sofort informiert werden“, belehrte Lynn Mélanie wie jedes Mal und drückte sie, während Lynn ihr Visier wieder runter klappte. Keine Minute später war sie schon wieder runter vom Campus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. „Der Chef schon da“, erkundigte Lynn sich sofort, sobald sie das Rolltor hochzog und ihre Kollegen sah. „Nee, kommt nicht vor Eins rein hat er gesagt.“ „Perfekt“, klopfte Lynn auf die Motorhaube eines halb-geschroteten Bentleys, unter welcher ihr ein Arbeitskollege geantwortet hatte. „Weckt mich wenn Arbeit rein kommt, oder der Chef erscheint“, mit diesen Worten verschwand sie durch eine Seitentür, gefolgt vom Gelächter ihrer Kollegen, in ihre eigene Werkstatt, die ihr der Chef gestellt hatte, da sie die Einzige war, die komplette Maschinen baute und dadurch natürlich mehr Platz brauchte. Sie legte sich auf eine der Werkbanken, welche sie erst Samstag gesäubert hatte und schlummerte vor sich hin.